


Entertainment

by Sonoshizaki



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/F, stripper chloe is a godsend, this shit gives me life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonoshizaki/pseuds/Sonoshizaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria decides to take Max on a little outing to a place called 'Whirlwind'. Turns out, being dragged to a strip club has it's perks; especially when their name is "Storm".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A nice little anon on tumblr decided to send me this prompt, so I obliged.  
> Picking music for Storm was a little difficult, but her set ended up being these pieces, if you would like to listen along:
> 
> "Raise Hell" by Dorothy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rmYyPcEQKU4  
> "I Get Off" by Halestorm: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=naIT6XfsjAw  
> "Desire (Hucci Remix)" by Meg Myers: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C2A-Jbo-EaU

Max groaned inwardly as Victoria shoved her into the passenger seat of her car, the blonde quickly hopping in the drivers seat. Courtney and Taylor slid in a few seconds later, taking up the backseat.

"Ugh, come _ooon_ , Max. Don't be such a fucking downer." Victoria clicked her tongue and twisted the key in the ignition, turning over the engine. She grinned at the mopey brunette next to her, "You gotta learn to live a little, Maxine."

Max whipped her head around to glare at the blonde, "Max, nev-"

Victoria waved her hand in the air, "Yeah, yeah, I know. _'Max, never Maxine'_. I'm trying to break you out of your shell, you stupid hipster."

The brunette sighed, her tone saying she was done fighting. "Fine. Where are you kidnapping me to, anyways?"

Victoria grinned as she swiveled in her seat, looking as she backed out of the parking space they were in. The expression sent a shiver down Max's spine. It was something she never could get used to.

"It's a place downtown called "Whirlwind". It's nice. Drinks, music, entertainment..."

Victoria's thin brows arched at the word 'entertainment', and somehow Max got a bad feeling. Surely she meant like, pool and shit... but her tone almost sounded, suggestive? Almost. Max reiterated the word, hoping to get further elaboration. "Entertainment?"

Taylor chimed in from the backseat, "Max, chill. It's not like it's a fight club or anything."

The brunette turned and narrowed her eyes, puffing her cheeks out in annoyance. "I know that, Taylor. I just want to know what I'm getting into."

Victoria smirked as she pulled onto a main road that led to the city, "Well, if things go well, you might be getting into _someone_. Especially with that nice bra that keeps peeking out of your shirt."

Courtney and Taylor lost it in the backseat, each trying to catch their breath as the small brunette threw them an incredulous look. Turning her attention back to Victoria, Max shook her red face and stammered out, "Don't make fun of my bra! Not my fault it keeps poking out... You told me to not wear my 'hipster shit' anyways."

Victoria sweetened her tone. "Max dear, you don't quite have the tits for that cut, of course it's gonna be loose."

"I'm gonna tell Kate you made fun of me and are taking me somewhere questionable."

With that statement, Victoria lost it. Thankfully they were stopped at a red light as the blonde wiped tears from her eyes. In between bouts of laughter, she finally managed to speak, "Questionable? Max, I've taken Kate here before. She loved it."

Kate was there? Surely it can't be that bad, then. Max sighed, "I guess it can't be that bad then..."

Oh, how she was wrong. So very, very _wrong_.

Max grabbed Victoria's collar, bringing her down to her level to talk in her ear. The music was far too loud, so she had to almost scream, " _Victoria, what the fuck is this._ "

The blonde leaned back up, raising her palms and shrugging, "I didn't know you were that dense, Caulfield."

"How could you lie to me, telling me you brought Kate here?"

"Max, I didn't lie. I did bring Kate here, and she actually enjoyed herself. Hell, she loved it." She smirked, "Kate has some sides you don't know."

Max blanched. She didn't need to know about Kate's newfound... interests.

Courtney walked up to them, pointing behind her at a table near the stage. "Taylor's saving our seats, you just have to get the drinks."

Victoria nodded and made her way to the bar, gently tugging Max along behind her - casually leaning on the bar and chatting with the bartender as he made their drinks.

Max sidestepped a waitress wearing something that could barely be considered 'clothing' and frowned. These people can seriously parade around in nothing?

"Max!"

The brunette blinked repeatedly, the blonde snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Come on, spacer. You have to carry some of these."

After weaving their way to their table, Max felt relieved to be somewhat away from the crowd, before turning her attention to the stage. She bumped Victoria's elbow lightly with her own, leaning close enough to talk in her ear, "So, what's going to happen?"

Victoria rested her chin on her hand and smirked. "You're going to have fun, Caulfield."

"You know what I mean, Victoria." Max shifted her eyes nervously before continuing, "I've never been to one of these things before..."

The blonde sighed, waving her other hand around to enunciate her words. "People are going to come out on stage, strip for our money," She paused, "Well, my money, since this is my treat. Then they're going to go back behind the curtain, probably to get ready for the next act if they have one."

Max nodded and took a sip of her drink, which the bartender seemed to have made particularly strong. Taylor's too, judging by her grimace.

A crowd gathered behind them as a man with a tall green mohawk and a lopsided grin appeared on stage.

"Hello, hello, hello! Are you guys ready for a show?"

The crowd bellowed behind them.

The man raised his voice and playfully swung around the pole, "I said, are you guys ready for a fucking show?!"

The crowd got even louder, cheers and wolf whistles being added to the mix.

"Good, good! First up is a newbie, so be nice." He stepped to the side, pointing off stage, "Here's Candi!" Taking a quick pause and wiggling his brows, he added, "And that's Candi with an 'i', people."

Max groaned and thumped her forehead on the table as some redhead bobbed out in a cheerleader outfit and started her routine.

Victoria grinned, "Come on, Max. It'll be fun. Just let loose a little."

The next few were pretty much the same; a nurse, an angel, stereotypical acts that Max had no interest in. She was flagging a waitress down for a third drink when the announcer - Speedy, apparently - started talking again.

"Ladies and gents, are you guys ready for a Whirlwind staple?"

Max quickly ordered another drink as cheers and whooping erupted as the lights on stage turned to a dim blue.

"Her act is a long one, so gents, you better hide your ladies. Something is coming, and her name is: Storm!"

Yellow flashes lit the stage with each stomp of the booted figure that emerged, a beat timed with the music that started. A leather jacket adorned the figure, metal spikes jutting out and gleaming all over it, along with a hood pulled up so it shadowed their face. Within seconds, the figure began stomping around the stage, dancing to the beat of the rock song.

Max completely ignored the drink being placed in front of her, her eyes immediately drawn to blue hair as the dancer arched away from the pole and flung her hood off.

Storm spun around wildly, kicking a chair aside as she slowly removed her leather jacket - a black button up patterned with skulls emerging. She ran and slid on her knees towards a patron, thrusting her hips up as she graciously accepted the bill he held up.

Max swallowed hard as the stripper crawled towards another customer, letting the woman stick the money in her waistband.

Taylor slammed her drink on the table, catching the attention of everyone at it. She winked and grabbed a bill, sticking it in between her teeth as Storm made her way towards their end of the stage - her button up almost completely open. Standing up, the blonde stepped closer to the stage, presenting the bill in her mouth.

Max could've sworn she was going to have an aneurysm as she watched the blue haired woman drop to her knees in front of Taylor, a bullet necklace dislodging from her cleavage as she leaned down to accept the money with her own teeth.

Storm glanced over at Max, winking as she stood back up and continued dancing.

 _Holy shit_. Max released a breath she didn't know she held, nearly downing half of her drink to cool down.

The song ended as Storm stood with her back to the crowd, her button up now completely gone, exposing a leather bra. Another song started up - another rock beat - and she began spinning again. As soon as the chorus kicked in, the woman fell to her knees once again, toying with the belt around her waist.

Max watched as she threw it aside, standing back up to remove - _oh my dog, those were chaps_.

Storm rose again, making her way to the pole in her new leather hot pants and climbing up it. She spun around like she owned it, twirling effortlessly.

Max had to down more of her drink as the dancer slid down the pole, distracted as she watched the exposed muscles flex. She could hear what she thought was Victoria laughing at her, but all of her attention was on the woman as she finished her routine, landing gracefully on her knees as the song ended.

Storm walked to the edge of the curtain, grabbing a drink and a microphone. She walked over to the chair, kicking it to a normal position before sitting in it the wrong way and resting her arm on the back, "What's up, you assholes having a good time?"

The crowd roared and whistled, a few of the patrons adding in "fuck yeah's".

The stripper brushed some hair out of her face before continuing, chuckling into the mic, "Alright, alright. Chill, ya horny bastards. For this last one," She licked her lips, grinding the back of the chair as she stood, "I'm gonna pick a lucky person to sit in this here chair."

The crowd buzzed with excitement as Storm threw the mic away and hopped off the stage, making her way through the crowd.

Victoria locked eyes with Courtney and grinned, the latter silently arching a brow and nodding. As Storm made her way closer towards their table, the blonde shoved Max's shoulder - the brunette stumbling out of her seat to stand next to the dancer.

Max looked mortified as the blue haired woman walked around her. She looked like she was appraising her. Without a word, the woman grabbed her arm and led Max up to the chair.

_Oh, fuck._

Max's table screamed her name, the loudest being Victoria, "Yeah! Go, Max!"

Storm sat Max in the chair, smirking as the music began playing - a sort of electronic beat. She walked around the chair, running her fingers along Max's shoulders and feeling the brunette shudder.

God, Max had wished she had more alcohol in her. If she felt like she was going to have an aneurysm before, she certainly was now. Storm was in front of her, the bullet necklace dangling in the space between them as she bent over to give her a full view of her cleavage.

Storm leaned closer, talking directly into Max's ear. "You know, you're pretty fucking cute, _Max_."

Max groaned and leaned her head back, she must have heard Victoria scream her name. The way she said it though, added waaay too much heat to her body.

The dancer spun around Max a little, amused with how the tiny brunette went between bouts of focusing on her face and then her own jeans. She curled a finger in front of Max's face, forcing her to look up. Satisfied with her reaction, she hooked her fingers into the loops of her shorts, spinning on her heel and slowly bending over.

Max sucked in a harsh breath through her nose. Storm is right in front of her, stripping her shorts down and - _fuck_ , that's a fucking thong. She's definitely going to die, now.

Before tossing her shorts aside, Storm slid two fingers into their pocket. Skillfully hiding a small paper, she spun once again and leaned over the small brunette - successfully blocking out the view of what she was doing - and swiftly nestled the paper in the bra peeking out of Max's shirt.

Max's eyes widened as the dancer winked again, adding to her routine by dangling her bra to the crowd.

The crowed roared, watching Storm throw the top off to the side and go back to the pole.

Blue hair flared out as she spun around, stopping every once and a while to throw a suggestive move at Max sitting a few feet away. As the song ended, she found her way next to the chair, bending down to leave a print of blue lipstick on Max's cheek, "Call me sometime, Max."

By time Max's head whipped around, Storm was already walking backstage. She sat in the chair for a moment, her mind not fully processing what just happened as Speedy clapped her on the shoulder and grinned.

"How fuckin' lucky was this little lady, eh?" The crowd whistled and hollered, some of them even patting Max on the back as she made her way back to the table. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your night, there's still more to come."

Victoria wore a shit-eating grin as Max sat back down at their table, "Enjoy your dance?"

The brunette blinked repeatedly before pulling the small slip of paper out of her cleavage, "Vic... I think she gave me her number..."

The blonde snatched the paper and read it, "Holy shit, she did."

Max could almost see the devil as Victoria gave her the most mischievous grin she's ever seen.

The blonde moved quickly, snatching Max's phone from in front of her and quickly typing something out.

Before Max could even comprehend what was happening, the phone was slid back in front of her, "Did you just do what I think you did?"

"Caulfield, if I didn't text her, you would have never."

"I'm totally telling Kate."

"Please, she would want you to have some fun too. It can't be all that fun being the third wheel."

A few minutes passed before a phone vibrated the table. Max reached out to grab it, surprised at her own speed. After all, she had no idea what Victoria even typed. She winced as she unlocked her phone, tapping the messaging icon without opening her eyes. Slowly opening one, she read what Victoria wrote, thankful that it wasn't anything vulgar; just a generic "thnx for the dance" reply with some questionable emoji tacked on. She moved her thumb, finally deciding to read what Storm wrote back: **'that was fast, max'.**

She quickly tapped back a reply. **'I'm sorry, my friend kinda just stole my phone'.**

The phone buzzed in her hand, a new message coming in: **'its all good. ur cute, i'll accept it, even with the emoji'.**

**'I really am sorry'.**

**'max, chill. its fine.'** Max's phone buzzed again: **'oh, and the name's chloe btw'.**

**'well, uh, nice to meet you, chloe.'**

**'so, freckled cutie, wanna go on a date sometime? my treat'.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Max and Chloe's date at a little place called Two Whales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After life happening and lots of editing, here's chapter 2.

Max sat alone at a booth in a diner, idly scrolling through her phone as she waited for Chloe. The woman had picked a small diner called Two Whales for their date, but was running late. She received a string of texts, most of them apologizing for the time. When Chloe finally waltzed in, she was out of breath.

"I'm sorry, Max. My truck was being an asshole. Were you waiting long?"

The brunette smiled, watching as Chloe slid into the booth across from her, "No, only a few minutes."

Chloe sighed. "That's good. I thought you were going to think I was standing you up." She leaned back in her seat, sliding a knee onto it and lounging against the side as she waved at a waitress, "This place has some of the best food around."

"Really?"

"Yeah, their breakfast is to die for. I'll have to take you some time."

Max raised a brow at the implications, a slight grin forming.

Chloe caught it, a slight blush tinging her cheeks as the implications hit her, "N-Not that I'm trying to get you to spend the night this early. I'm not that suave."

Chloe was saved as a waitress walked over, calling her out by name. "Now I know your feet aren't on my just cleaned seats, Chloe."

"They're not, it's only my knee."

The waitress arched a brow as she set down glasses of water. "Good. Who's your friend?"

Chloe shifted nervously. "Uh, this is Max."

The waitress smiled warmly, "Nice to meet you, hun. I hope Chloe isn't being a pain."

The person in question sighed, "Mom, please."

Max gave Chloe a questioning look. "Mom?"

Chloe scratched the back of her neck, "Uh, yeah. This is my mom, Joyce."

The brunette blinked before quickly offering her hand, "Nice to meet you, Joyce."

The blonde took it, smiling back before adding, "If this one gives you any trouble, just come find me. I'll go get you two some menus."

Chloe buried her face in her hands. "Why does she always assume I'm trouble..."

Max smirked, "Well, from what I've seen, you do give off a bad girl vibe."

The punk whipped her head up, "She doesn't know what I do, okay."

Max raised a brow. "She doesn't?"

Chloe shook her head and grinned sheepishly, "She thinks I'm a bartender. I still do that sometimes, but she hasn't been to my apartment since I moved, either. I keep telling her it's not ready, even though I just don't want her to see the pole I have set up."

"Wait, you have a pole in your apartment?"

The delinquent smirked, turning the tables back onto the brunette. "I mean, I know I said I wasn't trying to take you home with me, but are you really that eager to go to my place, Caulfield?"

Max blushed hard, unable to hide it as Joyce came back over with their menus.

"Max, hun, you okay? What did you do, Chloe?"

"I just asked her a question."

"Chloe, her face is as red as a tomato."

"I-I'm fine, Joyce. Just caught off guard."

The waitress raised a brow, glancing at Chloe before deciding to leave the two girls to read the menus.

Chloe clapped her hands, rubbing them together as she glanced at the pages of the menu. "Everything's good. I can vouch for it."

The two sat in silence for a moment, enjoying their food before Chloe spoke up. "So, you know what I do, but what do you do?"

Max paused with her fork in midair, "Me?"

"No, the wall behind you."

The brunette frowned slightly before putting the fork full of food into her mouth. She finished it before speaking again, "I'm a photographer."

Chloe pushed some of her food aside with her own fork, "What, like weddings and shit?"

Max shook her head. "Different things. Magazine pieces, galleries, events." She shifted her fork around, "That blonde that was with me the other night does the same thing."

"Which blonde?"

"Short hair. She tends to do the high-end things though. It suits her more."

"What do you like photographing the most?"

Max paused for a moment, thinking about the question. "I like candid shots." She smiled, "There's just something I like about taking shots in a moment."

Chloe listened as Max talked, smiling as the brunette's eyes lit up. "You must really like what you do."

"Do you?"

Chloe gave her a wolfish grin, "Of course. It got me you."

Max blushed and looked away, "I bet you say that to all the people you've slipped your number to."

The punk shrugged and started eating again. "Nah, I keep it on me for when I see cute girls and you're the only one I've seen."

Max choked on her food, quickly downing some of her water. "C-Cute?"

"I've never seen anyone blush as hard as you when getting a dance."

"I've never been to one of those places before, then you came strutting out in that and," Her face heated up, "I couldn't keep my eyes off of you."

Chloe wiggled her brows. "Got a thing for bad girls, Max?"

Max's face heated up more, she felt like she was going to combust. "Seems like it."

"Jeez. If you blush any harder, you might actually burst into flames. I can practically feel the heat coming off of you."

Max grumbled into her food, her face still an odd shade of red. "That's all you'll be feeling for this date."

Chloe leaned forward, resting her chin in her hands. "So there's going to be another date?"

"If you can handle another one. I get to pick this one, though."

"Ooh. I'm excited now. I get to learn more about the enigmatic Max."

Max laughed, "And you said you weren't suave."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And heeeeree's chapter three! I hope you guys like it. I've written and re-written so many different things in this to try and make it good. As for chapter four, I have a good chunk of it done, but it's still being written.

Chloe gazed out her windshield, putting the truck into park. The area they were in was an alcove nestled between two bluffs, far away from the lights of the city. Their view came complete with a small beach and dock. "This is where you wanted to go? Not a bad place, Max."

Max quickly hopped out of the truck, glancing up at the sky before motioning to Chloe, "Yeah. Can you grab the tripod from the back? I'm gonna look for a place to set up."

The punk picked up the tripod, trotting down the small path to the beach, lost in her thoughts. They had been dating for a little while now, and they had gotten much closer. Max is much more comfortable with her, at least, if the sarcastic banter is enough to go by. She frowned a bit. She was happy, sure, but she couldn't help but want a little more from Max. Their kisses somehow never escalated beyond a chaste press of lips. She was snapped out of her thoughts, finding the small brunette standing in the middle of the dock and looking up.

"Here. Setting it up here would give a perfect shot."

Chloe began setting up the tripod. "What are you photographing?"

Max grinned from ear to ear. "There's a red moon tonight."

Chloe perked up. "Seriously? There's an eclipse tonight?"

The brunette nodded and checked her phone. "Yeah. We still have a bit before it peaks, though." She frowned, "I guess I overestimated the time it took to get here. Sorry."

"Max, what are you apologizing for? I get to spend the night under the stars with a cute girl, and a cool moon. It's a win-win."

Max began attaching her camera to the tripod, smiling at Chloe. "Hopeless romantic, are we?"

"Just looking at my options." She grinned at the brunette, "I'm sure we can find something to do with the extra time. I mean, there's water right there. We could swim."

Max tilted her head. "But I don't have anything to swim in..."

Chloe knelt down and began taking off her boots. "Ever heard of skinny dipping, Caulfield?"

The brunette's face flushed as Chloe began shedding the rest of her clothes, looking away quickly. "You really want to see me naked, huh?"

Chloe just flashed her a grin, "Of course."

Max couldn't help but stare as the tall punk ran and leapt off the short pier in nothing but her bra and underwear. She disappeared under the water, only to surface a few feet away. She called out to her, "I thought you said you were skinny dipping? I still see clothes on you."

"You've already seen me in less than this."

Max crouched over the edge of the pier, smirking at the woman that treaded water just short of her. "Exactly. Why are you wearing it?"

Chloe pulled herself up, inches away from Max's face with a grin. "I'll show you mine, if you show me yours."

"You're such a flirt."

The flirt turned and sunk into the water, surfacing after a few moments to a blur flying over her head and splashing into the water behind her. The blur surfaced, giving her a grin. "Glad you could join me, Max. You're wearing the same amount of clothes as me, though."

Max's eyes flashed with mischief, "As far as you know."

Chloe didn't say a word, she just dove into the water. She made her way to the brunette, grabbing her from underwater and hoisting her over her shoulder.

Max flailed weakly, the arm across the back of her thighs keeping her in place. "Oh come on, how the hell are you tall enough to do this?! I had to tread water!"

"The gods of height blessed me."

"Smartass."

Chloe arched a brow, "Speaking of asses," She flicked her eyes to glance at the one next to her ear, "White, Max? Really?"

The tiny brunette struggled in Chloe's grip, red dusting her face. "Shut up, at least it's better than your tropical colored ass."

Chloe made a mock offended noise, unceremoniously dropping the woman into the water. "You wish you could have my tropical colored ass."

Max landed in the water with a yelp, immediately resurfacing and going on the offensive. She splashed a large amount of water towards the punk, determined to get payback.

Chloe started splashing back, determined to win against her opponent.

The two tired themselves out, lazily floating on their backs in the water before Max spoke, "The moon looks so cool."

Chloe made a noise of agreement, "It's probably almost time."

Max began making her way back to the pier. She placed an arm on it, beginning to move her other hand to hoist herself up before she was stopped by Chloe. She glanced at the water, unsure how she even managed to grab her wrist under it. "Chloe?"

"I..." Something quicky flashed across her face as she stepped a little closer, running a hand through her blue hair, "Can I kiss you?"

Max turned her body, her one hand still holding onto the pier. Her eyes flicked between another set of blue ones and the lips below them before slowly leaning forward. She gently placed her lips against Chloe's, leaning more into it as the hand around her wrist moved to her waist. She let go of the pier, moving her arm to drape behind Chloe's neck. The arm around her waist tightened, holding her up in the water as she slowly glided her tongue against her lips.

Chloe accepted the invitation, meeting Max's and deepening the kiss. Her free hand rose out of the water to thread into short brown hair, the two only leaving a hair's breadth of space to take in air before coming together a few more times.

Max ended the make-out session, breaking the last kiss and staring into Chloe's eyes before smirking. "Did I break you?"

"No, but I want to know what else you're capable of. That is, if your make out skills are anything to go by."

The tiny brunette pushed herself backwards, making her way back to original task and taking a few shots with her camera. "I'm full of surprises."

Chloe followed suit, pulling herself up onto the pier before walking up behind Max and draping arms over her shoulders. "I can believe it, but you're not the only one."

Max froze when she felt Chloe's lips on her neck, traveling down to the junction of her shoulder before taking some of the skin between her lips.

Chloe left a noticeable mark, listening to the sudden hitch of Max's breath before kissing her way back up, a wide grin plastered across her face. "See?"

The brunette tilted her head back against Chloe's chest, "You really want me to go home with you, don't you?"

"Do I make a good argument?"

"You do, but I have work early in the morning."

The punk dropped more of her weight across Max's shoulders, "Boo. You're no fun."

After Max took a 'shit-ton' of pictures, according to Chloe, the punk parked at the entrance of Max's apartment.

Chloe stealthily opened the camera app on her phone, quickly leaning over and capturing the tiny brunette in a kiss.

Max heard the noise of a shutter before being released, choosing to stare at the punk.

The punk shrugged. "What?" She grinned, ruffling the brunette's damp hair, "I wanted proof that I got Max Caulfield wet."

The photographer rolled her eyes, opening the door to Chloe's truck and grabbing her tripod out of the back. She smirked as she leaned through the open passenger side window with an arched brow, "Not the first time that's happened."

Chloe shot over the bench seat, hanging through the open window as the brunette turned on her heel and strode towards her door. "Wait! Come on, Max! You can't just say something like that and walk away! _Max!_ "


End file.
